


Rush

by Azdaema



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Character Study, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: A brief character study of Beth.





	Rush

It felt _good_ , doing this in the name of her children. It was some ancient instinct, Beth thought, bred into mothers by millions of years of evolution—stepping into reckless danger to protect their babies felt _right_.

Ruby was doing this for Sara, she knew. Beth could scarcely even imagine—if it was _Emma_ with death looming over her shoulder, and money might just be the deciding factor tipping the scales between life and death, then Beth is sure she would do it for her daughter in a heartbeat.

But unlike Sara, Emma is lucky enough to be healthy. And unlike her niece Sadie, Beth's children are all safely within her custody.

And while it feels good to do this in the name of her children, Beth can admit to herself—most days—that that isn't the true reason she's doing it. Not really, not at the heart of things.

Unlike her sister, Beth knows that if she loses custody of her kids, it will be _because_ she did this thing, not because she _didn't_.

She's chasing that high—was it the risk, or the confidence it brought her, that was so heady? That made the blood beat in her ears but made her mind quiet? That made her feel outside of her own body?

Perhaps they were one and the same—all just adrenaline in the end. There truly is nothing like the cold press of a gun at your temple to remind you that you really _are_ alive.


End file.
